


Land of Dumb Teenage Drama and Even Dumber Feelings

by ohdeerlord



Category: Homestuck
Genre: AU, Alternate names, Gen, Highschoolstuck, Humanstuck, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-09-18
Updated: 2012-09-18
Packaged: 2017-11-14 13:44:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/515813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohdeerlord/pseuds/ohdeerlord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A group of friends each deal with their "super important relationship problems" and are thrown into a world of high school, dating and drama.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Land of Dumb Teenage Drama and Even Dumber Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic on here! Ahh! I'm planning on working on this one for the long run guys, so stay tuned! (More characters will be featured soon...)
> 
> Thanks for reading!

“How long has it been since she called you?” 

A hoarse voice shook the gangly brunette out of his trance. Sitting up, he turned to look at his explosive best friend. 

“Ith been about three weekth,” the tall kid admitted quietly. He spun around in his computer chair a few times and tapped his fingers on his knee nervously.

“Exactly. Three weeks is a long time to not talk to your boyfriend, trust me on this, so I’m basically terminating this relationship for you. I am so well versed in dating, you don’t even know. You’re too busy being a lazy shitnerd to realize that she’s done. It’s over between you two! The signs have been there all along, dumbass. I mean, sure you got along just fucking great before the whole Vicky incident, but—“

“Can we PLEATHE not talk about the Vicky inthedent? You promithed me, KK. Don’t make me thtrangle you,” groaned the ‘shitnerd’. He took off his rectangular glasses and rubbed his eyes. One brown, one blue. 

Sometimes he wondered about what life would be like if his brown eye was red instead. Sadly, that would have been too cool for his pathetic human life. 

“Fine, I won’t bring up the huge event that everyone seems to fucking know everything about, but stop moping about Adriane. It’s getting ridiculous, Sawyer.”

Sawyer scowled at his friend and turned to look at his desktop. His latest programming project was open on the screen, with two others minimized. They were amazing, obviously. His friend kept glancing at them and frowning. Jealousy between amateur programmers was always fun, especially when Kaseem was involved. 

Kaseem and Sawyer had become friends when the latter found out that the tiny, emotional and quite loud kid in his second grade class liked playing the same video games that he did. Since then, they had been inseparable. The cool, albeit nerdy, kid and his dramatic right hand man.

Kaseem rolled his dark, bagged eyes and fell back onto Sawyer’s blue and red striped bed. The sheets were an upgrade from the year before when they had been graced with cartoon bees. “We’re sixteen, for fuck’s sake,” Kaseem had yelled when Saywer refused to buy new sheets. After three days of not speaking and four threats to get his mother involved, Saywer bought new sheets.

“…FF thaid that Adri hathn’t thmiled thince that one time Gavin tried to make a fort out of everyone’s shoes in math class,” muttered Sawyer. He avoided looking at his friend, because he knew what his reaction would be.

“What the ever loving fuck else did you expect? She’s gone completely out of it since Vicki- fine, you dumbass. Since ‘the incident.’ Don’t expect things to go back to normal, she’s in a fucking state right now.” Kaseem shoved his hands into the pockets of his huge grey hoodie and rolled over to look at the other boy. 

When he saw the expression on Sawyer’s face he softened his stance. With a sigh, Kaseem ran his fingers through his messy black hair. He had a soft spot for relationships and his friends, but he knew well enough when a couple was going bust. 

Sawyer and Adriane had been going steady for months before ‘the incident.’ Yes, the fucking incident. Some things are apparently too taboo to mention. They had been the cutest couple, yadda yadda yadda. Fuck that. 

After that fateful weekend Adriane had gone all ghostlike and Sawyer had grown awfully close to the swim team captain, Felicia. Some said for emotional support, some said because he had a thing for the dolphin obsessed. 

Kaseem propped himself up on some pillows and looked out the condominium window at the lazy street. 

“Tanzie said that she misses you. Not Tanzie, Adriane. I mean, Tanzie said she could ‘smell the lonely vibes coming off the boring girl in waves’ the last time I was at her house. If that makes your sorry ass feel any better”

Sawyer spun around and gave Kaseem a dull look,“Firtht you thay I thhould forget her, then you thay that thhe mitheth me. I’m getting mixthed thignalth, KK.”

Stretching, the gangly guy stood up and surveyed his messy room. Cables lined the floors and books were strewn over nearly every surface.

“I’ll jutht talk to FF about it tomorrow at thchool, thinthe thhe actually maketh more thenthe than you,” said Sawyer. He offered a hand to help Kaseem onto his feet. “Anywayth, we gotta go thoon if we want to meet the otherth for the movie. Besideth,” he added with a toothy grin, “Why were you at Tanthie’s houthe? I thought you were over her ‘juvenile gameth.’”

“Fuck you,” yelled Kaseem as he chased his laughing best friend out of his room and out the door of Sawyer’s apartment.


End file.
